


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by The_mykie_show



Series: Tumblr requests and prompts [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, F/M, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 04:03:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_mykie_show/pseuds/The_mykie_show
Summary: Plagued by nightmares, Negan finds comfort in your arms, developing a special bond with you, all the while not knowing that you need the same comfort. Until the truth comes out.





	Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

Your fingers stroke Negan's hair as he buries his face in your chest. 

It was strange to see such a powerful man so vulnerable and relaxed, using your breasts as a pillow, arms wrapped tightly around you while you leaned against his pillows under him. He was quiet for once, like he wanted to listen to the beating of your heart under his ear. 

This had become something of a nightly routine, an intimate little ritual the two of you shared. 

You and Negan never had sex, despite that you spent most nights in the Savior’s bed, all you did was just held him and talked, offering reassurance and comfort when he woke up from one of his nightmares. 

He got them often, more often than anyone you'd ever known, he'd told you that was the reason none of his wives ever slept in his bed with him, he always sent them to their own rooms after he'd had his way with them. He didn't want anyone to know. Anyone but you, that is. 

Your first night in the Sanctuary you'd woken up to the sound of his screaming and went to investigate, assuming that you would find a fellow Savior bit or turned, but instead you'd found Negan, drenched in a cold sweat, sheets tangled around his long legs, and tears in his eyes. And from there on Negan seemed to share a deep and intimate bond with you that he didn't have with anyone else. Not even the women he called his wives. 

You spent almost every night in Negan's bed with him until he fell asleep and then you'd retire to your own room down the hall. 

You let him drift off, running your fingers through his hair, gently scratching your nails against his scalp, while your other hand drew circles on his back, you felt his breathing change and his muscles go limp once he was deep asleep, you give it another half hour to make sure he was actually deep enough asleep for you to leave and then head for your room. 

Stipping out of your jeans and shirt you put on a pair of shorts and a soft lacy night shirt before crawling into bed, you pull the covers up to your neck and and stare at the ceiling, trying to fall asleep. The irony of you spending every night helping Negan fall asleep while you could never do the same for yourself wasn't lost on you. You knew how to handle Negan's nightmares so well because you had your own demons that visited you in the night. 

Everyone you knew from before the outbreak was gone, either dead or just gone, and the space they had left in your heart was like a black hole, swallowing up everything and leaving nothing but deep lonely sadness. 

That dark little voice in the back of your head reminding you all the time that you weren't good enough, you weren't pretty enough, you were unlovable. 

It made you afraid to fall asleep. 

Eventually you couldn't fight it any longer and fell into a restless sleep. 

You wake up to a hand shaking your shoulder and a familiar deep voice whispering reassurances, your throat hurts, you must have been screaming, and you're covered in sweat. 

Negan is on his knees on the edge your bed, leaning over you. 

“you alright there, sweetheart?” 

You nod, and he passes you the bottle of water off your nightstand. 

“You never told me that you get them too.” Negan's fingers brush across your cheek, sweeping your sweaty hair off your face. “do you want to talk about it?” 

Your eyes well up with tears again, and the next thing you know Negan's arms are around you, holding you tightly against his chest, your legs tangled together, one of his hands strokes your hair while the other slips beneath your nightshirt to rub soothing circles on your skin. 

“I'm all alone.” you whisper after a while. 

“What? No you're not.” 

“I've lost everyone I've ever loved, Negan, they're all gone, I don't have anyone left.” you choke back a sob that tries to bubble up. 

“That's not true, you have me.” he says against your temple “I know I'm an asshole, and I don't say this shit nearly as much as I should, but I care about you. Hell you might be the only person left who I do care about. You're the first person I've loved since Lucille.” you jerk upright and look at him, shocked.   
Did he just say that he loves you? 

“Do you mean that you… Love me…?” you ask. 

He looks surprised for a moment, almost like he can't believe that he actually just said that. But he nods slowly “yeah, yeah I guess that is what I mean.” he swallows hard “I uh, I wasn't going to tell you. It just kind of slipped out.” 

“Why wouldn't you tell me?” 

“Because I didn't want to ruin what we have, I didn't want to scare you off. Our nights together are the only damn thing that I look forward to in this miserable shithole of a world, I didn't want to lose that.”   
“I don't understand… if you've loved me all this time, why didn't you ask me to be a wife? Why didn't you try to sleep with me?” 

“Because you're special. What we have goes deeper than sex. And my wives… don't get me wrong, I care about those girls, I respect them, make sure they have everything they need, but I don't love them. Fuck if having multiple hot women willing to spread their legs for you at any given time isn't every man's ultimate fantasy, but that's all it is. Meaningless sex, a mutually beneficial arrangement. Those girls to get to live in luxury while the world burns around them, and I get to get my dick wet whenever I feel like it, I don't love them, they don't love me. You and I are different.” 

You don't give him the chance to say anything more, you press your lips to his, and he eagerly accepts the kiss. 

Your lips part with a breathless sigh of pleasure, and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth. The kiss lasts until you both run out of air and forced to part and catch your breath. 

“I love you too.” your own voice saying those words to someone again sounds strange. 

He kisses you this time, pulling you close so every line of your body is pressed against his. His hands start to explore your body in ways that they never have before, and what he wants is crystal clear. 

“Are you okay with this? We absolutely don't have to do this right now, there's no pressure.” he assured you.

“I know, but I want to.” your consent was all he needed, and with that he was kissing you again, his hands going to the bottom of your nightshirt and pulling it over your head, he breaks the kiss to take in your naked upper body for moment before he guides your breasts down to his mouth, eagerly taking your nipple between his lips. It's been so long since you've been touched like this the sudden shock of pleasure his tongue against the sensitive skin sends directly into your clit makes you let out a surprised moan. He licks and sucks your sensitive bud until you can feel yourself soaking through your shorts, and become painfully aware of the fact that you aren't wearing panties, he pulls off your left nipple with a gentle drag of his teeth against you, and switches to the right, repeating the process. 

Is it possible to come from having your nipples sucked? Because you feel like you're about to. You feel his hardening cock swell against your ass and slide down to grind your core against him through his sweatpants, desperate for the friction. He pulls off your other nipple with a loud moan.   
His hands grip your hips, stilling your grinding so he can take in your body again, this time with swollen and glistening buds exposed to him. 

His hands slide down to tug your shorts off, and you raise up to help him. 

He sees that you aren't wearing any panties “No panties huh? You always go commando?” he asks as you stand and kick the shorts to the floor to join your nightshirt. 

“Only when I sleep.” you say a little embarrassed, until you feel his thumb slip into your folds, stroking you from clit to ass. 

“Already nice and wet. I could probably fuck you right now and it'd be fine, but I want to taste you first.” he pulls you up right, and adjusts you so that you're on your knees, with his head between your legs while he lays down under you, your core completely exposed to him. It makes you feel a little vulnerable and exposed, and you realize what he wants with surprise. 

“You want me to sit on your face?” you ask. 

“Fuck yes I do! If you're not comfortable with it then you don't have to, but I think you'd like it.” you figure why the hell not, and start to lower yourself. 

“I'm okay with it… just I've never done it before, tell me I suffocate you, okay?” 

He laughed “literally drowning in pussy seems like a good way to go out, but fine.” he takes your hips in his hands, guiding your heat to meet his mouth. Even though you know it's coming you let out a surprised little gasp when his tongue parts your folds, lapping your clit with slow, practiced strokes, teasing the swollen little bundle of nerves from its hood, before going lower and sliding his tongue as deep into your pulsing, needy entrance as it will go. 

It doesn't take you long to take control, moving your hips and grinding against his mouth, getting his tounge right where you need it most. Alternating between sliding your clit up and down against it, and fucking yourself with his tongue. Negan seems to be beyond enjoying himself, grabbing your hips and moaning, eagerly lapping up all your arousal. 

“Negan, I think I'm going to come!” you groan. 

“Go ahead, baby, keep fucking that sweet little pussy on my tongue and come so I can lick you clean.” and you do come, for the first in your life from just being eaten out, and he happily licks up every drop, to the point you're almost over stimulated by the time he's satisfied he's lapped up everything. 

You move down his body, tugging down his sweatpants to free his erection. 

When it springs free you're a little surprised and intimidated by his length and girth. You'd encountered Negan's morning wood before on accident before after you're nights together, so you knew he was well endowed, but his was probably the still the biggest cock you've ever encountered. You're sure you're not going to able to fit it all in your mouth, but you try anyways. 

Cupping his balls in one hand, you use the other to guide his tip between your lips, being sure to lick the bead of precome off before you hallow your checks and suck. You take a deep breath through your nose, and you swallow him as deep as you can, using your free hand on what you can't fit into your mouth. It's his turn to let out a surprised noise now. 

“Damn baby, you take it good. Can I fuck your throat?” he asks breathlessly. 

You nod and before you know it his hips are rising to meet the bobbing of your head, his hand in your hair. Until he pulls your head back, on your way up you suck him extra hard, his cock slipping from your mouth with a pop. 

“Alright, I'm gonna come if you do that anymore, and I want to save that for later. How do you want it?”   
“How do I want it?” all your partners before Negan always took control and you just went along with it, you weren't use to being one making all the decisions. 

“Yeah, you want me to take you from behind? You want to ride me? You want me on top?” the idea of riding him makes your core absolutely drip with need. 

“I want to ride you.” 

“Good girl, now slide down on me nice and slow, I want you to feel every single inch stretching your tight little cunt, and I want you to watch while you fuck yourself on my cock, got it?” you nod, and take his cock in your hand again, pressing the head slowly into your entrance, despite his girth you're so wet he slides in easily. You do as he said and look down, watching him stretch you as you slide down until he's all the way inside you. You're amazed he fit, you take a moment to let your body get to use to his girth filling you, because fuck you felt so full. You raise up slowly, until just his tip is stretching your entrance and then slide back down, watching so intently as your body hungrily swallows his cock and it comes out a little bit wetter with your juices every time until it soaks him and start to drip onto his balls that you can't even moan.

You gladly take him so deep each time that his pubes tickle your clit in the most wonderful way.   
You pick up the pace, your walls desperate for the friction, until you find the perfect rhythm and an angle that presses the head of his cock perfectly into sweet spot. You feel your walls clench each time he hits it,   
“You're taking my cock so good baby, you're so wet and tight. Now just reach down and rub your clit, just with one finger, that'll make you come nice and hard.” you do as he says, teasing your own swollen needy bundle with your middle finger while holding your lips open with your index and ring fingers so you can both enjoy the view. 

You feel the coil of your impending orgasm start to form. 

“Negan, I'm about to come.” 

“Me too, go ahead baby, come on me. Now I'm going to need you to fuck yourself all the way through your orgasm, and keep teasing that clit, even when it feels like you can't take it anymore. Okay?” 

You nod. “Good girl, I know how sensitive and stimulated you must be right now, it must damn near hurt, but just keep it up. That's it, just let your cunt squeeze me nice and tight.” and with that the coil snaps. 

You cry out in pleasure, but do as he says and keep fucking yourself on him and rubbing your clit vigorously until your orgasm fades, but you keep bouncing up and down and rubbing your over stimulated bud until you feel his body these and feel the ropes of his come filling you up. You keep it up until you feel him start to soften inside you, and he grabs your wrist, stilling your rubbing. 

He brings your hand to his lips, as you're still enjoying the spasms of your orgasm and the over stimulated tingle in your clit, and he sucks your combined juices off your finger. 

He watches your face as he does it “do you want a taste too?” to your surprise you nod, and he reaches between your legs, slipping his index finger inside your aching cunt and brings it to your lips, soaked in your arousal and his come, which you eagerly suck clean. “You're a dirty little girl, and I fucking love it!” he praises you. 

Before long you find yourself licking his cock clean while he licks your pussy clean at the same time. Once you're both done licking and sucking your juices off one another, you flop down beside him. 

“That was…” he trials off, lost for words. 

“The best sex I've ever had.” you finished. “I wish we would have done it months ago. Damn I didn't know what I was missing.” 

“Shit, baby I'll fuck you like that every night if it means you'll be my girl.” 

“I already was yours, Negan, but I'll definitely take you up on that offer.” 

Eventually you drift off to sleep in his arms, and for the first time in a long time neither of you have any nightmares.


End file.
